Opposites Attract
by teasun89
Summary: PRNS Dustin Brookes has trouble getting used to his new school, allthough he meets this cheerleader Tori. Will they ever be together. NOTE: There are also DT characters in here as well. Rated PG-13 for language. Please R&R AU!
1. Transfer Traumas

Rated PG-13 for language

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Power Rangers belongs to Disney and Saban.

**_A/N: _**_I've decided to add in the DT characters since this is an NS story. I know it's weird, but I need more ppl and the DT ppl in this fic live in Blue Bay Harbor instead of Reefside._

Chapter 1

Dustin Brookes entered the noisy campus hallway, filled with students, voices and lockers opening and shutting. He wasn't bothered with the new atmosphere he was surrounded in too much, although he missed his old school though. Surprisingly, his old school was twice as crowded than this place. But that wasn't the least of his worries. He was just trying to find the office. He then noticed a small group of people standing and talking about usual drabble. He noticed in the small group there was a blonde guy, wearing a crimson shirt and a navy and gray letterman jacket with a "P" on the front with a panther and "Bradley" on the back of his jacket. Dustin also noticed a shorter Hispanic guy with black hair that partially spiked, wearing a navy shirt with the same matching jacket with "Bradley" on the back as well. He was noticing the Bradley guys talking to this really beautiful girl with long blonde hair. The Blonde Beauty was wearing loose blue jeans, a light blue tee and a navy and gray jacket with white lettering that said "Tori" written in small print on the front and said "Panther Cheer" on the back. Dustin automatically assumed that the two guys were flirting with Tori and he found Tori extremely beautiful. If only he could talk to her. She had been leaning back to a locker as the Bradley boys were talking to the girl immensely. Dustin couldn't get his eyes off of Tori. He didn't even notice how close he was towards the lockers; he got knocked on the head hard by a swinging door and was shortly knocked out. All of a sudden, heads were turning and they noticed the new guy who was lying on the ground with a knot on his head and an immense look of confusion on his face. Dustin then rubbed his forehead and opened his eyes to see the blonde beauty of his dreams staring at him.

"Um yeah, are you ok?" asked the girl as she pulled a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"Dude, yeah," replied Dustin as he bolted up at the presence of the blondie.

"I'm Tori," replied the blondie as she held her hand out so Dustin could shake it.

"Dustin. I'm Dustin," replied the guy in yellow as he shook Tori's hand as Tori smiled.

"Welcome to Powell High, Dustin," replied Tori as she was walking off.

"Wait!" started Dustin as Tori turned around.

"Where's the off…………" was all Dustin could say before he was cut off by the Bradley boys.

"What the hell do you think your doing talking to my woman?" asked the boy in crimson.

"Whoa, Hunter. Your woman? I believe Tori is MY girl," replied the navy dude.

"Anyways Blake, let's take Dustin to the office so we can get him registered. Shall we?" asked Hunter.

"Yeah man," replied Blake as him and Hunter picked Dustin up to put in a random locker when a dude in red came in.

"Man, what the hell did I tell you?!!!!!!" roared the dude in red. He was fuming.

"Uh…….. I forgot," said a dumbfounded Blake as he acts like nothing happened as him and Hunter dropped Dustin flat on his ass and Hunter stared blankly.

"STOP STUFFING YOUR LITTLE VICTIMS IN LOCKERS!!!!!!!! **ESPECIALLY _MY _LOCKER!!!!!!!!!!!!" **yelled the dude in red. "I don't care how popular you are or how many girls you got! Stop stuffin ppl in MY locker DAMN IT!"

"Ok ok man. Whatever," said Hunter in a sassy attitude. "C'mon Blake, we have other stuff to do."

Hunter and Blake were off to their class, showing the world how proud, popular and good looking they were just because the were on the Powell High School football team.

"Hey man, sorry about those two, they've been like this forever," replied the dude of red.

"Dude, no problem" replied Dustin. "Hey man, do you know where the office is? I just transferred from Westview High from across town."

"Sure man, I'm Shane,"

"I'm Dustin, thanks man,"

"Anytime dude," replied Shane as the two were walking down the hall.

_**A/N:** I hope y'all enjoyed the first chapter! Sorry it's so short. Please Review! _


	2. Math Madness Part 1

Rated PG-13 for language

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Power Rangers belongs to Disney and Saban.

Chapter 2

Dustin and Shane were walking down to the office to register for Dustin. Dustin then got his schedule, agenda and map. Shane was a guide for Dustin, explaining the atmosphere at Powell, how the teachers are and the interesting school assemblies. When Dustin got his schedule, the bell rang and he had Algebra 2 first period (**_A/N: _**Everyone is a Junior). He knew he was late, so he had entered the classroom and noticed Tori sitting with a group of girl with the same jackets as her. He also noticed the Bradley boys going off in their "Inner Circle" with two other guys. But most of all, Dustin noticed Shane which was a relief and a few other people that weren't into the school spirit. He then got the classes attention when he entered the room. Everyone seemed to turn heads, except for a man that was on his computer taking role assuming that was the teacher of the course. Dustin had gotten looks allover the classroom as he headed towards the teachers desk.

"Excuse me sir," started Dustin, "I've transferred and I'm supposed to be in this class."

"Well ok. What's your name son?" asked the teacher.

"Dustin Brookes sir," said Dustin.

"Well Mr. Brookes, I'm Mr. Daly. Welcome to Algebra 2. Have you taken this kind of math before?" asked the teacher.

"Yes sir," replied Dustin.

"Great! I'll get you a book and I'll give you your seat," piped the man as he quickly did so. "Here's your book son, hold on a sec," and he got Dustin his book. "Here you go son." And then the teacher made a statement, "Okay now! Class! I want you guys to work on the Warm-Up for today."

"Yo Mr. D, can I skip the warm up for today?" asked Hunter in a stupid manner as he was slouching in his seat.

"No, but you can see me after class Mr. Bradley." Answered Mr. Daly.

"But I'm the quarterback!" complained Hunter.

"And I'm the president of the United States!" Mr. Daly stated and the class started laughing excluding Hunter.

"C'mon man, give him a day off of warm-up," replied a guy in red with the matching jacket with "McKnight" on the back.

"You can stay after class as well, Mr. McKnight," replied Mr. Daly.

"Dude!" shouted McKnight as he shot up in his seat in anger.

"And DON'T call me dude, dude," stated the teacher.

"Whatever man," replied McKnight as he sat back, all pissed and slouching in his seat.

"YOU! GO OUTSIDE NOW!" barked Mr. Daly. "For goodness sake Conner, act like your in high school instead of Jr. High."

Conner got up and headed for the door, having everyone giggle except for the Blake and Hunter. Mr. Daly sighed.

"Hold on class, I have to talk to Conner on his classroom behavior," Said the teacher. "Dustin, I want you to take a seat between Mr. Clake and Miss Hanson allright?" I'll let someone help you out," explained Mr. Daly.

"Thank you," replied Dustin as he headed to take his seat between Tori and Shane.

"Hey man what's up?" greeted Shane.

"Dude, it's all good. So this is the class then?" observed Dustin as he scanned around the classroom noticing Tori and her friends with the same matching jackets that they all had. He noticed the girl in front of him with straight red hair with a hint of brown. He noticed on her jacket that said "Kelly" and he assumed that girl was named Kelly. The girl sitting next to Kelly had platinum blonde hair with bangs in her hair with Kelly asking the girl as question.

"Kapri, do you understand this function?" asked Kelly.

"Hold on, lemme check," replied Kapri as she found out she couldn't get the funtion either. "No, I'll get Marah. Marah!" said Kapri as she tapped the desk of a girl that was a brunette.  
"What?" wondered Marah.

" Can you figure this out?" asked Kapri.

"Yeah. Kelly, lemme help you," replied Marah as she got up to help the red head.

Behind Marah was a girl that had curly hair that was dirty blonde hair. Dustin noticed how she had a thing for yellow like he did which was pretty cool since that girl had almost everthing in yellow, excluding her cheer jacket. He saw that she took he jacket off, he glanced to see "Kira" on her jacket and she turned to talk to Tori.

"Who's that new guy?" asked Kira.

"Oh that's Dustin, I met him in the hall this morning. Poor thing, he ran into a locker." Said Tori

"No way, how?" asked Kira.

"I dunno but he seems sweet though and he doesn't sound like he would be so arrogant a cocky like Blake and Hunter. I swear those two fight over me all the time and Dustin doesn't sound like the type." Explained Tori.

"Cool. By the way, he's kinda cute," stated Kira as she noticed how he was looking around and saw him then make an eye contact with Kira as she smiled at him with Dustin smiling back and then Tori turned to smile at Dustin as well, then she turned back to face Kira.

"Kira are you serious?!" exclaimed Tori.

"Hey, I'm just saying Tori," stated Kira, "Besides, I"d never do that to Conner. He's too……… I don't know."

"Aww, how cute," Tori said as she made a face along with her reply as Kira made the same face as Tori and giggled.

"Oh my gosh! You're so silly!" said Tori.

"Very funny Tori," said Kira as she made the same face Tori made.

"That's right. It is very funny," replied Tori.

Blake Bradley was enjoying evesdropping on Kira and Tori's conversation on weird faces, so he decided to butt in.

"Hey Kira! Better stop making those faces before they become permanently stuck," remarked Blake.

"Oh shut up Blake," said Kira as she threw a paper ball at Blake and it hit him in the face.

"You wanna fight?" asked Blake as he got his warm-up and prepared it to throw at Kira as the girls started giggling and Blake fired which gotten Tori, Kira and Blake in a mini paper fight. (A/N: I know immature for high schoolers, but I thought it'd be fun.)

"Whatever man," said an asian guy in green who sat behind Dustin as he was witnessing the immaturity in the atmosphere as he was shaking his head in disapproval.

_End of Chapter 2! Part 2 will be here soon! Please review! Thank you for your paitience. _


	3. Math Madness Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Power Rangers belong to Disney and Saban.

Chapter 3

"What?" asked Dustin.

"Oh, I'm just saying. That guys bugs the shit out of me."

"Right man, I'm new right? And I accidently ran into a locker and met this beautiful girl named Tori. And then I ask her where the office is and then these two dudes attempt stuffing me into Shane's locker. Thankfully, Shane yelled at these fruitcakes and he helped me out dude," explained Dustin.

"So your new?" asked the guy I green.

"Yeah," replied the newcomer in yellow.

"I'm Cam. Short for Cameron obviously,"

"Dustin dude."

"So Dustin, did Shane tell you how pathetic this school is?" asked Cam.

"Well, no. I can tell how some people are hyped up about this school though," said Dustin.

"Ain't that the truth?"

Hunter and Blake had gotten up to walk over to Dustin's seat with their other friend who was black and wore blue like Tori with a football jacket with "James" on the back accompanying the brothers.

"Dude, this place is so different compared to my old school," said Dustin as he was talking to Shane and Cam when Blake cut in the conversation.

"Hey man, you baggin on pride of the Panthers?" asked Blake in a warningly tone as Hunter, "James" and himself surrounded Dustin's seat with their arms folded.

"Hey, just because he said his school was different than this hellhole, doesn't mean he hates it," replied Cam.

"Yo, Cammie. Ain't nobody talking to you ok? So be a good little boy and shut your little piehole," said Blake.

"Well tell me this Blake, if you said nobody was talking to me, why are you talking to me now?" remarked Cam.

Blake then started getting really pissed at Cam for his smart remark which was the truth. Blake who was fuming was gonna do something stupid when Conner and Mr. Daly came back in the classroom.

"Blake, Hunter, Ethan. Please come back for detention after school. You can join your teammate Conner as well," said Mr. Daly.

"But……..," started Conner

"**DON'T "BUT" ME BOY!" **barked Mr. Daly. "You will attend detention or I will talk to your coach about your classroom behavior."

Conner gave a glance at his girlfriend Kira and poked his lip out and softly shook his head as she frowned as Mr. Daly noticed the exchanged expressions between Conner and Kira.

"Aww, can't see the girlfriend today?" asked Me. Daly.

"No. Conner can't help out at cheer practice," Kira said showing her emotions.

"Help out?!" spat the teacher. "You mean to tell me that Conner McKnight CHEERS?!!"

And the teacher along with the rest of the class excluding Conner and Kira were laughing.

"NO!" yelled Conner immaturely.

"Look! Just sit in your seats and do the class work and I won't turn into a monster," replied Mr. Daly as he was explaining to the football guys. Meanwhile with Dustin and Shane……..

"Dude, you met Cam right?" asked Shane.

"Yeah, why?"

"He's one of the guys I kick it with along with Trent,"

"I didn't meet Trent yet," said Dustin as a dude in white spins around to meet Dustin.

"What's up?" greeted Trent as the two slapped hands.

"Hey dude,"

"Yo. So what do you think of this place?" asked Trent.

"Well, it's a whole lot smaller than my old school," said Dustin.

"Where did you transfer from?" asked Trent.

"Westview," replied Dustin which got Trent highly amused since he's been wanting to transfer there ever since he started High School. It had been the third time he failed making the cut for Westview.

"No way! Those are our rivals man!" stated Trent with a smile on his face.

"I know, I liked Westview a little bit more than this place so far," replied Dustin.

"Boys, shhhh……," stated mr. Daly.

For the rest of the class, Dustin, Trent, Shane and Cam talked quietly as the rest of the period was classwork wit no homework. Then the bell rang to head to 2nd period. As everyone got up, Blake, Conner, Ethan and Hunter were stopped by the teacher.

"Not so fast boys," started the teacher as all 4 guys stoped in their tracks.

I hope you guys Enjoyed part 2! Please review and thank you for your comments to those who have been reviewing! BTW, did ne1 happed 2 catch tha Dino Thunder Hidden Episode? I taped it and I thought it was excellent! I'm not really too convince of SPD though. I'll give it a chance anyhow. Later!


End file.
